elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Den of Thieves
Overview Faction: Fighters Guild Prerequisites: Drunk and Disorderly Next Quests: The Master's Son (with completion of Amelion's Debt) Quest giver: Azzan in Anvil Reward: Gold (see link), one point fame Background Information Azzan has got some more thieves for you to deal with near Anvil. Azzan also sends Maglir with you. Speaking to the people there, they'll direct you to Newheim the Portly, who'll give you the thieves' location at Hrota Cave. Apparently, Newheim also had an heirloom stolen by those thieves, so it is recommended that you continue to talk to him about it, giving you the quest Newheim's Flagon. Walkthrough Head to Hrota Cave. There are eight Bosmer bandits in the cave; kill them all: *Cingaer – Thief armed with a Bow and arrows. *Dennilwen – Sharpshooter armed with a Bow and arrows. *Githriian – Mage armed with a Bow and arrows, also summons creatures. *Idrolian – Battlemage armed with a Mace, also casts destruction and restoration spells. *Nedhelfin – Nightblade armed with a Longsword. *Niraegaer – Assassin armed with a Bow and arrows *Thiirchel - Battlemage armed with an enchanted mace (Mace of Scorching/Mace of Dispel). *Thrangirfin – Hunter armed with an enchanted bow and enchanted arrows. Don't forget to pick up the Newheim's Flagon on a table in the pit of the largest room at the end of the cave. Now return to Newheim to hand him his Flagon, and then return to Azzan for your reward. Recommended order of killing them: Githriian, Idrolian, Thiircel, Nedhelfin, Thrangirfin. The last 3 can be killed in any order, but if any 1 has a better bow than the others, obviously go after him first. Maglir is something of a nuisance to have along. He tends to run ahead and charge the enemy with no mind to keeping the fights under control, so if you like a planned, careful fight, speak to him when you are just inside the cave and tell him to wait. Either way, you won't be penalized for "accidentally" smacking him in the back of the head when he runs in front of you, as he is an essential character at this time in the game and (un)fortunately, won't die. Maglir is also handy to bring along on other quests, and although he is routinely knocked unconscious, he will always come back after you go through another door. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest from Azzan: :''Azzan has given me a contract to find the lair of some thieves near Anvil. I am to travel with another fairly new recruit, Maglir. I should go to Anvil first and see what information I can learn about the thieves. After having people suggest you speak to Newheim: :''People in Anvil have suggested I speak with Newheim the Portly. He apparently had some goods stolen by the thieves. After having spoke with Newheim: :''Newheim has told me that the thieves are all Bosmer and may be located in Hrota Cave, north of the city of Anvil. Maglir and I should travel there and take care of them. Once you have cleared Hrota Cave: :''Maglir and I have succeeded in clearing Hrota Cave of all of the thieves living there. I should return to Azzan for payment of the contract. Once you have reported back to Azzan: :''Azzan was pleased with our efforts, and has paid the contract. Category:Quests Category:Fighters Guild quests Category:Quests that start in Anvil